Rêve d'un Nain
by Hanged Soul
Summary: Quand on prend une cuite, on dort et on rêve. Chez Gimli ça donne ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Rêve d'un nain**

**Voilà ma première fanfic postée. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture.**

**Partie 1: Sans queue ni cerveau**

Chapitre 1: Bikinis et alliance

Gimli, guerrier nain de renom et membre de la communauté de l'anneau, était entrain de flotter dans un monde d'un blanc laiteux. Il fit quelques brasses, essayant de trouver une terre ou tout simplement quelque chose, puis se demanda où il était.

**"** Mais où suis-je?"

" Ta gueule, c'est moi qui parle!"

La créature divine et parfaite, à la peau noire et aux oreilles pointues qu'était le narrateur et qui venait de s'exprimer disparut. Laissant le nain seul dans l'immensité blanche. Tout à coup il se sentit aspiré vers le bas.

**"**Ou le haut je sais pas". murmura le narrateur.

**"** WAAAAAAH, je tombeeuuuuh! "

Gimli, dont la chute/monté avait duré plusieurs minutes atterrit avec un "flop" sur un parquet. Relevant les yeux, il aperçut deux vieillards assis côte à côte sur un divan en train de lire des magazines. Gimli murmura.

" Gandalf?!"

**"** Et Saroumane!" lança le second vieillard.

"Mais...?"

**"**Venez voir maitre nain, venez voir!", continua Gandalf

**"** Oui venez voir!"

Le fier guerrier nain hésita devant le regard brillant (fou, lubrique) des vieillards. Quand une vois hurla.

**"** Moi je veux voir!"

Gimli fit demi-tour et se retrouva nez à nez (feuille?) avec une plante verte qui lui dit,

**"**Venez donc voir avec moi maitre nain."

**"**...Seigneur Celeborn?"

**"**Non! J'suis une plante verte!", bouda-t-il avant de se replanter dans son pot

Celeborn plante verte, vexé, se replanta dans son pot.

" Laissez le bouder et venez voir."

Notre nain national s'approcha prudemment et se pencha sur le magazine que tenaient les istari. Il put donc avoir une magnifique vision d'Arwen Undomiel en bikini bleu et rose.

**"** Mais qu'est que c'est?"

Les deux magiciens s'extasiaient.

**"**C'est magnifique!**" **

"Et ça coute presque rien. Allons-y!"

**"** Euhh ... Aller où? "QUESTIONNAIRE Gimli.

Le nain releva la tête du magazine et ...

**"** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

Devant lui, Saroumane et Gandalf se pavanaient dans leurs nouveaux maillots de bain tout droit sortis de la revue.

**"** ... haaa .. AA. " Arrêtés Crier de Gimli.

**"** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

**"**Mais c'est plus moi qui crie."

Le nain se retourna et vit Celeborn Plante Verte qui tenté d'égaler les performances de la Castafior.

**"** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Gimli, mains plaquaient sur les oreilles s'enfuit en courant. Loin, très loin de ces fous. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois à errer dans l'immensité blanche et recommença à se poser des questions.

**"**Bon je fais quoi moi maint.."

Un flash lumineux fit disparaitre le nain.

**"**NAAAAN! "

_( Musique de fond: __la Marche Nuptiale)_

Le guerrier, vêtu d'une robe de mariée, se tenait face à Eomer déguisé en prêtre. Il récitait la traditionnelle phrase,

" Voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Gimli ici présente?"

**"**Oui mon précieux, je le veux."

**"** Ca rime! " intervint (encore) le narrateur. Eomer imperturbable continue.

**"**Passez-lui l'anneau."

Pippin et Merry qui devait probablement être les témoins crièrent leur joie.

Gollum dont le regard allait du nain à l'anneau le rangea dans sa poche.

**"**Euh... Bon...Bah... Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!"

**"** Ouai! Hourra!"

Gimli paralysé voyait Gollum approcher ses lèvres des siennes au ralenti. Puis "FLASH", plus rien.

**Narrateur**: Morale, les plantes ont une conscience et les narrateurs sont des créatures dangereuses. Soyez prévenant avec les deux.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. R****eviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Angel game

**Bonjour, bonjour me voila avec la suite de cette fanfic hautement intellectuelle. Je remercie Elena, aliénation wyvern et thekingofkiwi pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture et vive Gimli.**

**( disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent au professeur Tolkien, le massacre dont ils font partie en revanche est de moi. J'avais oublié de le mettre dans le chapitre 1.)**

**"**Tapis!"

_"Crish Crish"_

**"**...Et me**e!"

**"** Vous les sortez d'où vos cartes?!"

Gimli, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir Gollum l'embrasser, souleva une paupière, rien. Souleva l'autre, du blanc.

**"** P't**n, arrêtez de tricher. C'est pas parce que vous êtes un ancien seigneur elfe qu'il faut faire n'importe quoi, et ça vaut pour TOUS les elfes! "

Se retourna.

" Haldir c'est votre tour."

" Ouai ça va, deux secondes!"

Le nain, les yeux écarquillés, fixait quatre humains/elfes... Eum... Emplumés, Gimli murmura au narrateur,

" Des anges..."

**"**Oui c'est cela des anges.", remercia sur un ton acerbe le narrateur.

Notre héros s'adressa aux **anges.**

**"**Haldir, Boromir. Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là?"

**"** On joue au poker." lui répondit l'humain.

**"** Vous n'êtes pas mort?"

Haldir visiblement entrain de perde lui répondit d'un ton casant,

" Tu crois qu'on se trimballe avec des ailes de piaf de deux mètres pour le fun... Bien sur qu'on est mort crétin! Isildur, à vous."

Le fils de Gloin tourna la tête vers les deux autres joueurs, un humain, certainement Isildur et un elfe _( __**Gimli**__: Et merde)_ ressemblant vaguement à Legolas.

"Moi je dis, tapis!"

" Encore, je suis sur que vous trichez seigneur Oropher. ", bouda Isildur.

**"**Vous l'humain fermez votre bouche, c'est en suivant vos conseils de guerre merdiques que je suis mort, un peu de respect."

Gimli ,la tête penchée sur le côté, fixait le roi elfe tout en réfléchissant à voix haute,

**"**Oropher, le roi de Mirkwood..."

" Et donc, logiquement le grand père de Legolas. Oui c'est ça.", termina l'elfe de la Lorien.

**"**Et ben..."

Gimli les regardait décontenancé quand Oropher lui demanda,

**"**Vous voulez jouer avec nous?"

**"** Sans façon merci."

Isildur ajouta

" Il n'a pas le temps en plus. Je mise vingt."

" Comment ça pas le temps ?"

Questionna le nain, ce à quoi Boromir répondit,

" Va falloir vous réveiller maitre nain. Je relance de quarante."

" Tous les événements que vous avez vécus n'ont aucun sens, n'est ce pas. Cent vingt.", expliqua Haldir.

" Euh...Oui mais...", le seigneur de Mirkwood le coupa,

**"**Comment êtes vous arrivé ici? Je mise trois cent soixante."

" Je ne sais plus...mais..."

Les quatre anges se tournèrent vers lui, Isildur murmura,

" C'est pourtant très simple."

" Vous rêvez.", repris l'homme du Gondor.

Haldir enchaina

" Vous êtes endormis."

"Il faut vous réveiller. Debout!", Hurla le sinda

Ils se rapprochèrent du nain, répétant les dernières phrases d'Oropher _(si vous avez vu l'âge de glace 1 ils ressemblent aux dodos__ Malheur à vous. Malheur à vous.) _, puis tout devînt flou, puis noir.

Gimli entendit des voix .

" Debout maitre nain."

" Attendez, je vais essayer un truc."

" Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Gimli debout!"

Le nain ouvrit un œil il connaissait cette voix, il gémit,

" Legolas..."

_"BOUNG"_

Le nain, un mal de tête atroce, entendit l'elfe hurler, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

" Merry! Posez ce bouclier, il était entrain de se réveiller..."

**Narrateur**: Morale, les elfes _(noirs, sylvains, hauts, ou autres)_ ont tendance à tricher aux cartes, et même à tricher tout court. Faites attention à vos bourses et à vos bijoux de famille, ils ont souvent des dagues bien affutées qu'il tiennent d'une main de fer recouverte d'un gant de velours.

**Que va-t-il advenir de notre nain national? Vous le serait en regardant... Commença Gimli, je raconte n'importe quoi...Bref.**

**Je préviens juste qu'il y aura une suite à ce chapitre mais version "wonderland".**

**Si ça vous a plu reviews .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 2: Gimli au pays des merveilles**

**Le troisième chapitre dans la foulée du second. Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 3: Petit deviendra grand, puis petit, puis euh...

Retour à la case départ.

" Case départ, définition: endroit blanc sans repère spatiotemporel.", exposa le narrateur.

Gimli flottait donc dans l'immensité blanche depuis X temps, quand il vit passer un pseudo lapin pâle, ressemblant étrangement à Frodon, qui parlait tout seul.

" Mon Dieu! Valar! Je vais être en retard!"

Le narrateur s'incrusta,

**"**Si je dis que ça rime vous me lancez des tomates? "SPLASH". Ok."

Frodon lapin pâle venait de regarder l'heure sur "The Anneau" avant de partir en courant. Le nain, intrigué, lui nagea après.

**"**Pourquoi je nage alors que lui il court?"

Le narrateur, un arc à la main, réapparut,

_"_Toi, la ferme et nage!"

**"** Mais euh!"

Gimli repris son crawle après le lapin pâle, qui disparut dans un terrier/trou de hobbit. Le vainqueur du X mètre(s) nage libre s'arrêta devant le trou.

" Rentrer ou ne pas rentrer, telle est la question... Bon let's go."

Gimli sauta dans le terrier et inévitablement tomba. Tomba... Et tomba encore. Fuma une pipe. Tomba. Dormis. Tomba. Se réveilla en s'écrasant par terre.

**"**OUCH !"

Le nain se frotta la tête puis se releva.

**"**Mais où suis-je?"

Il tourna sur lui-même inspectant la pièce. De nombreuses portes couvraient les murs et une table de cristal se tenait au centre. Gimli s'en approcha intrigué. Une petite clef trônait sur le meuble. En nain méthodique, Gimli l'essaya sur toutes les portes, mais ne réussit à en ouvrir aucune. Découragé, il allait s'asseoir quand il remarqua une petite porte cachée par un rideau. La clef entrait parfaitement dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Le nain pouvait distinguer un bois magnifique de l'autre côté.

**"**J'aimerais bien m'y rendre mais la porte est trop petite."

**"**Même pour un nain.", coupa le narrateur.

Le maitre nain s'approcha de nouveau de la table où était apparue une petite bouteille avec l'étiquette "buvez-moi, buvez-moi…la, la, la". Le nain la pris, la bu cul-sec et se mi à rétrécir pour ne plus mesurer que dix centimètres.

Le petit personnage _(__**Narrateur**__: Réellement tout petit.)_ tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais il l'avait refermé et laissé la clef sur la table. Il se mit donc à tourner en rond jusqu'à ce que l'elfe noir qui sert (plus ou moins) de narrateur lui souffle.

**"**La boite de gâteaux."

**"**Il y en a pas."

**"** Et m**de..."

Le narrateur passa en courant, lança une boite au pied de la table, puis sorti par une porte censée être fermée. Le nain s'approcha de la boite et mangea un cookie.

**"**Waouh!"

Gimli avait grandi et dépassait maintenant quatre mètres, ce qui posait évidemment quelques problèmes.

**"** Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire maintenant? Je pourrais plus entrer dans les mines..."

Quelques minutes passèrent ponctuées par les reniflements/sanglots du nain qui s'arrêtèrent brusquement,

**"**...Je vais pouvoir écraser des elfes!"

: Quoi!?, coassa le narrateur avec un regard noir_. (Logique pour un drow.)_

**"** Non rien..."

A ce moment-là, Frodon lapin pâle arriva dans la salle, une pipe à la main.

**"** Je vais être en retard."

Le nain, tellement désemparé, se résigna à demander de l'aide.

**"** Excusez-moi m... M**de!"

Le lapin en le voyant s'enfuit laissant tomber sa pipe. Gimli la ramassa et se mit à fumer.

**"** Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire... Bon attendons."

Gimli attendait donc que le temps passe tout en fumant "sa" pipe, quand il eut l'idée magnifique de chanter une chanson:

" Parmi les comptines et les belles histoires  
Je préfère de loin ..."

Pendant que le nain "chantait" le narrateur apparut et s'inclina comme un Japonais.

"Pour épargner les oreilles sensibles de nos spectateurs nous passons ce magnifique moment de chant _( La chanson est tirée de __Reflet d'acide__de JBX et s'intitule "Krak le nain")_."

Gimli sortit la pipe de sa bouche et la posa par terre.

**"** Mais... Mais ... J'ai encore rétréci.", constata-t-il.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

**"** Mais où est elle... Mon dieu! Valar! Je vais être en retard!"

Le nain comprit que le lapin, puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, cherchait sa pipe, il voulut la ramasser, mais elle avait disparu. Frodon aperçut notre héros.

**"** Bilbon! Bilbon! Venez m'aider à trouver ma pipe!"

Gimli, se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce Bilbon, se dirigea dans la direction indiquée par le lapin pâle et une fois arrivé devant une petite maison, au lieu de s'y diriger, il partit en courant dans les bois.

Le nain finit par s'arrêter devant une petite rivière couleur d'or et dont les remous créaient de la mousse.

**"** Ca sent bon... Mais qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien être... Je connais cette odeur."

Le narrateur intervint de nouveau, l'air exaspéré.

**"** C'est de la bière abruti."

**"** Bon bah hein bon hein. "

**"** Reprends ou je te casse la figure."

Gimli reprit sa pose de départ,

**"** Mais c'est de la bière!"

Il se jeta dans la rivière et bu longuement. Quand il se releva, le nain remarqua qu'il avait retrouvé sa taille normale

**"** Yataaaaah! J'ai réussi! _(danse de la victoire)_ de la Ta. Ta à bas. Ta de la. Ta à bas. "

**"** Bonjour."

**"** Waah! Qu'est-ce-que c'est?! Qui est là?! Ho puna*se!"

Gimli qui tournait dans tous les sens venait d'apercevoir un sourire qui flottait quelques mètres devant lui.

**"**Je suis le chat de Chestaragorn. enchanté!"

Le nain bégaya,

**"** Euh... Enchanté...

Petit à petit, devant le nain, apparaissait Aragorn, affublé d'une queue, de pattes et d'oreilles de chat violettes.

**"** Monsieur le chat...", commença le nain avant que le matou ne le coupe,

**"** S'il vous plait appelez-moi Chestaragorn, ou mon Seigneur."

Un **"**Ben tien." ponctua une autre intervention du narrateur, le nain reprit,

**"** Chestaragorn, pourriez-vous m'indiquer comment sortir de cette forêt, s'il vous plait?"

Le chat pointa une direction de la main droite.

**"** Si tu vas à gauche, tu iras chez le Chapelier Fou."

Il pointa la direction opposée avec la main gauche.

**"** Si tu vas à droite, tu iras chez le Lièvre de Mars."

Gimli le fixait, le royal félin avait l'air étrange avec ses bras croisés et son sourire _(sadiquopervers)_. **(Narrateur**: Oui j'invente des mots.)

**"**Je vais aller chez le Lièvre. Les fous sont toujours des elfes." répondit le nain.

Le narrateur qui c'était éloigné revint, un lance-roquette à la main.

**"** Non rien, je n'ai absolument rien dit."

"Vous allez donc chez le Lièvre. Bonne chance et bonne journée."continua Chestaragorn comme si de rien était_(il doit avoir un lien de parenté avec Eomer)_.

Sur ses paroles il disparut, et Gimli-Alice commença sa marche.

**Narrateur**: Morale, fumer tue, les narrateurs et les chants nains aussi. N'abusez ni du premier ni du dernier, et pour le deuxième, supportez.

**Je l'ai déjà dit et je le redirai encore, reviews please.**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Bien venu chez les fous

**Me revoilà! Un peu en retard pour ce chapitre que j'étais sensée poster mercredi dernier. Je remerci(e) toutes les personnes qui lissent ma fiction et particulièrement ce qui laisse un reviews. **

**Pour répondre à Kalas1209: j'écris en cours et ma voisine rigolait toute seule en répétant "Gimli-Alice". Je me suit senti obligé(e) de le mettre. Par rapport au narrateur, c'est un personnage auquel je tiens beaucoup. Il parle plus ou moins suivant les chapitres , mais j'avoue abusé un peu parfois ( il me permet de faire des chapitre plus longs).**

**Bonne lecture.**

Le nain se glissa entre les branches d'un saule pleureur puis déboucha dans un jardin. Sous une tonnelle de vigne, se trouvait une grande table où était disposé tout le nécessaire à thé pour plusieurs personnes. Trois elfes étaient attablés... Bon, deux, le troisième dormant dans sa tasse.

" Et me**e."

Le nain s'approcha tout de même et put donc mieux discerner les protagonistes.

" Ben ça alors... Legolas et les fils d'Elrond", murmura Gimli.

Le sinda et le noldo éveillé se tournèrent vers lui. Le semi-elfe qui le regardait portait des oreilles de lapin ce qui fit réfléchir le nain.

"Ca doit être le Lièvre de Mars."

"Nooon, tu crois?", souffla le narrateur à deux doigts du suicide.

Legolas était vêtu de vert et de violet.

" Et Legolas le Chapelier Fou.", continua notre héros.

" ..."

Gimli continua à avancer jusqu'ace que les deux elfes hurlent,

" Pas de place! Pas de place!"

" Arrêtez vos conneries, y'a plein de places.", grogna Gimli.

Il s'assit.

" Prenez un peu de vin.", propos Legolas Fou.

Le nain tourna la tête plusieurs fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence,

" Je ne vois pas de vin!"

" Il n'y en a pas.", chantonna gaiment Elladan de Mars.

" C'est mal poli de proposer si il n'y à rien à boire!"

" Autant que de s'asseoir sans y être invité."

Gimli haussa un sourcille,

"Mais il y a des couverts pour au moins vingt personnes!

Le nain se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Legolas le fixait depuis le début de la discution, l'elfe ouvrit enfin la bouche,

" Votre barbe à besoins d'être coupée."

" Non mais de quoi je me mêle pauv' tache!"

Le prince pencha la tête et ouvrit grand ses yeux _( comme un chaton, ou le Chat Potté ),_ avant de continuait comme si il n'avait rien entendu

"Voudriez-vous répondre à une devinette?"

" Mais oui, bien sur..."

Elladan sauta de joie,

" C'est vrai?"

" Mais nan blaireau!"

Elladan piqua du nez dans sa tasse en grommelant qu'il était "un lièvre pas un blaireau, ça se voit pas assez avec ces deux puta_bip_ d'oreilles".

" C'est ça va t'coucher."

" Moi je dors déjà."

Le deuxième fils d'Elrond venait de baragouiner sa phrase en dormant. Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis tout un défilé version carnaval de Rio. Legolas Fou reprit ses esprits _(façon de parler)._

" Bref... Quel jour sommes-nous?"

" Le quatre Mars pourquoi?", questionna le nain.

Le lièvre sortit le nez de sa tasse _(grâce au mot Mars?)._

" Les elfes ont été maudits, ils ne voient plus le temps passer. Et..."

" On s'en fout...", le coupa Gimli qui fut à son tour coupé par le sinda.

" Elrohir racontez-nous une histoire."

"Oui, oui ,oui une histoire!".

Chantonna Elladan visiblement intéressé, le nain roux acquiesça.

" Bon ok."

Elrohir se racla la gorge puis commença son récit.

" La belle Lùthien, fille du roi des elfes Thingol et de..."

" Encore une histoire d'elfe, ça va être long?"

" Non."

"Vu le personnage, je pense pas.", intervint le narrateur.

" Chut."

" ... danser la nuit, dans les bois de Doriath. Un jour, un jeune mortel...", continua Elrohir.

"C'est une histoire d'amour en plus."

" Oui."

" ...Beren tomba amoureux...", continua t'il encore.

" Oui mais elle est bien."

" C'est quand même la quinzième fois qu'il nous la raconte."

" ...mais Thingol ne voulait..."

" Moi j'aime pas quand il y a pas de sang."

" Il y en a vers la fin."

" C'est pour ça que je dis qu'elle est bien."

" Beren meurt plus ou moins à la fin."

" Chouette!"

" ..."

Legolas, Gimli et Elladan décidèrent _(enfin)_ de se taire.

" ..."

" Il nous fait quoi là?", questionna le nain. Elladan de Mars lui répondit,

" Il dort."

" Et me**e pour une fois que j'étais intéressé!"

Legolas pris la théière entre ses mains, il comptait renverser son contenu sur la tête du dormeur mais Elladan l'en empêcha.

" Fouts-lui la paix, il à le droit de dormir."

" Mais c'est pas vrai! J'en ai ma claque, je me casse!"

Gimli se leva et commença à partir, Legolas en elfe civilisé lui demanda,

"Vous voulez du lambas pour la route?"

" Non, j'en veux pas de ta bouffe d'elfe à de PO!"

Sur ces paroles il partit dans la forêt. Le sinda, pas vexé le moins du monde, lui cria,

" Il y a un gouffre par là, il faudra trouver quelqu'un pour vous lancer!"

" On ne lancera pas un nain!"

Le nain disparut entre les arbres. Elladan haussa un sourcille,

" Et ben dit donc..."

"J'ai raté quelque chose?", murmura Loir Elrohir qui venait de se réveiller.

"Nan... Dors."

Ils se resservirent du thé.

**Narrateur**: Morale, les elfes aussi peuvent être touchés par la folie. Si vous êtes assez fou pour les supporter restez, sinon faites comme Gimli.

**Le prochain chapitre sera (normalement) posté entre vendredi et mercredi prochain, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.**

**... Reviews?... Tomates pourries?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Interlude: perroquet, chat et nain

**J'ai posté ce chapitre dans les temps ( je suis fière de moi) mais il est vraiment très court...D'où le titre. **

**Merci pour les reviews, ça me motive et me fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture.**

Gimli se "promenait" dans la forêt. Solo du narrateur,

" Se promenait (...) dans la forêt.

Il avait sur le dos un petit perroquet

Qui s'appelait Coco

Et qui ... Au pardon... Donc..."

Gimli se "promenait" dans la forêt quand il arriva au bord d'un gouffre.

" Damned! L'Elfe avait raison!", s'écria-t-il.

Un sourire apparut à côté du nain et le salua,

" Bonjour."

"C'est vous Chestaragorn?", questionna le nain roux.

Le sourire ne lui répondit pas.

" Flute! Il m'entend pas."

Le fils de Gloin attendit donc que le chat apparaisse complètement.

" Vous allez bien?", demanda le matou.

" Oui. Mais je voudrais franchir ce ravin. Y'a-t-il un pont?"

" Non, il n'y a pas de pont, pas de pont. Il va falloir que quelqu'un vous lance."

Gimli répondit avec un regard mauvais.

"On ne lancera pas de nain!"

" Tempi. Au revoir."

Le chat commença à disparaitre pendant que notre héros réfléchissait.

" ... Lancez-moi..."

" Quoi?!" questionna Chestaragorn.

Le nain répéta,

" Lancez moi. Mais ne le dites pas à l'Elfe."

" Ok!"

Aragorn, dont il ne restait que le visage, réapparut. Il empoigna le nain et le lança de l'autre côté du précipice. Le royal matou recommença à disparaitre.

" Merci. Au revoir."

" De rien."

**Narrateur**: ... Je n'ai pas d'idée... à si en fait. Morale, chat qui sourit, fou nain qui si fie. Narrateur qui sourit, fuir est un réflexe de survie.

**Comme je l'ai dit plus haut ce chapitre est très court je risque d'en poster un deuxième dans pas très longtemps ( genre vingt minutes). Merci d'avoir lu.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Qui a dit que les nains n'étaient pas patients

**Voilà la suite. Après moins de vingt minutes ( je crois).**

Gimli, de l'autre côté du précipice, vit un chemin et décida de le suivre, il arriva dans la forêt qu'il avait vu à travers la petite porte. Le nain s'y promena, contemplant les arbres aux feuilles dorées. Soudain, il entendit du bruit.

" Vite elle va arriver!"

" On fait ce qu'on peut! "

Notre héros s'approcha et distingua à travers les branches des silhouettes. Il s'approcha encore et vit trois personnes portant des maillots, des shorts et des chaussettes _(comme au foot)_ dont les motifs représentaient les symboles d'un jeu de cartes, les piques. Ils étaient en train de repeindre des feuilles d'arbres vertes en dorées.

" On aura tout vu. Elrond, Sam et Grima.", constata Gimli.

Il continua d'approcher.

" Que faites-vous?"

Grima dont le t-shirt portait le numéro cinq se retourna et répondit.

" Nous colorons les feuilles."

" Ca je vois, mais pourquoi?"

" Parce que!"

" ..."

Voyant que le nain hésitait à s'éclater la tête contre un arbre le narrateur intervint,

" ... Ok... Précisez."

Personne ne répondit, le narrateur se tourna vers Elrond,

" Elrond2 explique!"

" Je dois prendre le contrôle de la Matrix!"

" ..."

"Crac". " Crac". "BOUM". "BOUM". "BOUM".

Sam, Elrond et Grima frottaient leur tête où une bosse venait d'apparaitre. Le narrateur reprit,

" On reprend! _(regarde sa feuille)_ Gimli, reprend à _"Ca je vois mais pourquoi?"_, Elrond tu réponds. Ok, action!"

Le narrateur disparait.

" Ca je vois mais pourquoi?"

" La reine de cœur veut des arbres dorés, les mallornes, mais nous avons... Euh... Comment dire... Mélangé."

" On s'est planté!", assura Grima5

" Oui bon... Bref. On a planté des chênes au lieu des mallornes et du coup on rattrape en en peignant les feuilles."

Le nain haussa un sourcil perplexe.

" L'idée est de vous Elrond?"

" Non de Sam7."

" A bon. C'était bien une idée d'elfes. Vous pensez que ça va marcher?"

" Les arbres ne marchent pas.", s'indigna Sam.

Gimli se pinça l'arrête du nez.

"Ho pun**se... Je reformule, vous pensez que ça va réussir, votre idée?"

Elrond et Grima se tournèrent vers Sam.

" Bah oui, pourquoi?"

" Non, pour rien."

Le narrateur réapparut.

" Je suis navré des capacités cognitives de mes personnages."

" C'est toi qui les as créés, ou du moins qui les met en scène dans l'histoire.", constata l'air de rien le nain.

" Euh..."

Gimli enfonça le clou.

" Ca prouve que t'es pas une lumière."

" Mais..."

En arrière-plan, Elrond, Sam et Grima avaient repris leur peinture. Le nain commença une phrase,

" Mais qui sont c..."

" Et toi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire "_ne pas avoir de capacité cognitive"_."

" Bah bien sur, je suis un nain et les nains sont très intelligents."

Le narrateur fronça les sourcils.

" ...Nan, j'en sais rien."

" Ha ha! Ca veut dire que t'es pas très malin."

": Ca va on a compris!"

" C'est la définition boulet."

Gimli à qui on venait d'expliquer une vérité universelle murmura

" Ha!"

" Et oui, je suis pas une lumière, je suis un elfe noir. Ou du moins quand je suis incarné.", continua le narrateur.

" T'es un esprit quoi."

" Ouaip. "

**Narrateur **_(regardant la page au-dessus):_ Je parle beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Bref._(en redescendant son regard) _Morale, on parle souvent "d'imbéciles heureux", ce n'est pas le cas de leur entourage, la preuve est dans ce chapitre. Pensez-y avant de parler à torts et à travers.

**Ca vous a plu? Vous avez détesté?...**

**Une p'tit reviews s'il vous plait.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Tête flottante, ou coupée, au choix.

**Me revoilà après un longue absence j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

Gimli assit à même le sol désespérait, les trois jardiniers repeignaient leurs feuilles et le Narrateur était invisible, les oiseaux chantaient et batifolaient, etc., etc.

" Vous avez entendu ?", demanda le nain.

"Non !", répondirent en chœur le hobbit et l'humain. Elrond2 hocha la tête.

" Oui des bruits de voix…"

" Vous savez ce que c'est ?", questionna encore Gimli.

L'elfe pâlit et murmura.

"C'est la reine."

Sam7 et Grima5 se mirent à crier.

" Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !"

Les trois peintres couraient dans tous les sens et finalement se jetèrent à genoux devant le petit sentier. Gimli se releva en se grattant le crane.

" Ca y est ils recommencent à péter les plombs."

Les bruits de voix s'intensifièrent et le nain vit apparaitre un cortège composé de nain, d'elfe, d'humain et autres espèces bénéfiques (**_Narrateur_**_: Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil gnagnagnagna…_)

**"**Qu'on lui coupe la tête !"

Le Narrateur arbora un sourire en tout point sadique.

" Bah voilà! C'est mieux là!"

Le nain haussa un sourcil blaser

"C'est pas une fiction gore, t'es au courant ?"

" Pff ! Toujours à casé mes délires ? Je boude ! Débrouillez-vous sans moi!"

Le narrateur disparut.

" …"

Elrohir _(de très loin, une autre page ) _hurla.

"C'est pas une grande perte. On continue avec un narrateur électronique."

Une machine bizarre apparut.

" Et action!"

" J'ai dit. Qu'on lui coupe la tête !"

La foule se dispersa dans tous les sens . Devant Gimli stupéfait Galadriel piquait une colère digne d'une enfant de sept ans, elle sautait sur place tout hurlant _"qu'on lui coupe la tête"._

" A qui?", demanda le nain.

La Dame arrêta ses bonds et toute la cour regarda le nain.

" Quoi à qui? Et d'abord qui êtes-vous?", rétorqua-t-elle.

" A qui voulez-vous couper la tête? Je suis Gimli fils de Gloin, l'un de vos plus grands admirateurs."

"A cet enquiquineur de chat qui s'amuse à apparaitre et à disparaitre sans arrêt! Je suis flattée.", continua Galadriel de Cœur.

" Chestaragorn mais pourquoi?"

Le dit chat apparut une fraction de seconde, avant de s'effacer de nouveau, pour murmurer:

"Elle est complètement jetée."

" Qu'on lui coupe la tête!", se remit à hurler de plus belle la reine.

"Elle est timbrée.", murmura la tête de Chestaragorn.

" J'ai dit, qu'on lui coupe la tête!"

La Dame des Galadhrim virait petit à petit au rouge complétant à merveilles sa robe à cœur. Elle continuait à piailler sa phrase fétiche. Glorfindel, une hache à la main, arriva en courant, dérapa et se planta devant la reine. Il était vêtu tout de noir et portait un bandeau sur l'œil droit.

" Vous avez besoin de moi?"

La Dame de Cœur montra le chat, la tête du chat, du doigt.

"Qu'on lui coupe la tête!"

Glorfindel pâlit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au chat.

"Il va y avoir, sauf votre respect, un petit problème**."**

" Quoi?! Qu'y a-t-il encore?!", questionna Galadriel.

" Bah... Y'a pas de corps. Je peux pas couper une tête si elle est déjà détachée."

Chestaragorntira la langue à la reine

"Gnagnagna. Vieille peau va!"

Galadriel de Cœur l'ignora.

" Voilà un problème épineux... Avez-vous une idée Gimli?", demanda-t-elle au nain.

" Pas la moindre."

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir, sauf Aragorn qui souriait de façon sadique et Gimli qui n'avait pas envie de voir le matou mourir.

" J'ai trouvé..."

**Robot-narrateur** : J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne suis pas équipé pour fournir une morale en fin de chapitre. Si vous désirez une morale veuillez composer le 20 666 13. Le cout de l'appel est de cinquante euros la minute.

"..."

"Qui veut se cotiser?" lança Elrohir

Les lumières s'éteignirent. 

_"_Euh... Les gens?"

"..."

**" **Houhou... Les mecs vous êtes où? J'ai peur tout seul... Elladan... Legolas... "

Le semi-elfe s'éloigna en criant.


End file.
